blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/.5BIssue 2.5D Steel News.2C Week of February 29.2C 2016
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3895.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 13, 2016 11:12:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 (Read 489 times) SteelBrotherhood Newbie Offline 4 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « on: March 04, 2016, 05:45:15 PM » 3/4/16 Steel News Hail Steel The best news on the planet Want your story to be known on public television? Shoot us a comm! Faux Fox reemerges! Few questioning who this fox is. Others in a tizzy. From the shadows emerged the Fox. Also known by a variety of names like Faux Fox, cxcxxxxx, Ghenna, among others. He emerged as the successor to the leadership of NOD. Not many know his intentions or his goals. There is also some rumors surrounding the stepping down of S-zet, the previous leader, as to the current situation of the political grounds. However the Fox has had a change of policy from the old NOD’s leadership of isolationism to a more outgoing, diplomatic side. We here at Steel News have only the best hopes for the new emerging NOD leadership and wish them to do well. Steel Brotherhood signs NAP with NOD! PEAS IN OUR THYME A Non-aggression pact was signed earlier today between NOD and the Steel Brotherhood. After a small period of escalating tensions between the two alliances over various squabbles. Negotiations were able to take place and reached an agreement. While there have been mixed reactions across the spectrum over the peace, most of it has been in a positive light. With hopes of peace and prosperity arising between the two alliances. Reports follow that the leader of Interpol being a mediator between the two alliances at the diplomatic talks. We here are quite happy that an agreement was achieved. Krasnyyikistan creates his own alliance! Soviet Arabia? The nation of Krasnyyikistan has decided to form a new alliance based upon the interests of soviet aligned Middle Eastern nations. After the failures of the old Comintern of properly nurturing various Soviet Middle Eastern nations, it became apparent that an alliance capable of protecting those interests would arise. However some question the future of the alliance. It does have some motions for it but some worry that the alliance might fall prey to once again Derse Moon. Others see it as another alliance pushing for the Arab revolution which they are more than certain will succeed. However from right now, the future is yet unseen. COMINTERN, OUT! Coincidence or Capitalist Operation Condor? One of the longest running alliances in the world collapsed. Comintern which had been originally the largest harbor of communists around the world fell into obscurity as of recently. Then the final blow possibly came from the fact that the Socialist Arab Union formed. Comintern proceeded to merge into NOD. It certainly is a sad day to see a long standing alliance to fall into rubble. We only hope that communists can find a home within NOD. The Downfall of the United Nations Another one bites the dust It seems that a trail of unfortunate news is befalling various alliances. The United Nations has also met an unfortunate end recently and has collapsed. We can only hope they find their various new homes. It seems that these are trying times in our world today. Alliances can crumble or rise on a turn of the dime it seems. Some international experts claim this is from the rise of raw material prices and the fall of oil prices. Which has caused issues for many governments that operated on the exportation of oil for the majority of their income. It could be the cause of collapse between these various alliances. SPQR calls out Khilafah! Thinly veiled threats or something more? The Khilafah has claimed that its flag will fly over Rome. Will this actually happen? Well our research staff says if they get elephants over some mountains they might. But for the main intents and purposes, the SPQR has had a bit of a diplomatic tizzy with the Khilafah over the statement, “The flag of Khilafah will rise over Baytul Maqdis and Rome,” which is perceived as threatening a possible future war. While SPQR urged many to break packs with the Khilafah, not many had them to start with. However in turn the Khilafah has issued an even more threatening statement of claiming its flag will fly above every city in the western world. While our staff have attempted to see if this was possible by playing a very intense game of RISK!, it seems that its currently not viable for the Khilafah to undertake such an action at the current time. Football resumes! Gypsy terrorists found! Steel News Investigation live from the scene! The international Football cup resumes! After being stopped for a few months due to a hostage situation at a Hotel. It has been resolved. However some question the official report. We here at Steel News luckily had investigators onsite to view the transgression between military officials and the so called terrorists. After questioning a few people who were at the hotel, they claim that they weren’t Persians. They were actually gypsies who somehow had stolen guns from a “secure” military storage down the street. They demanded the souls of various sports teams at the location. However their plans were thrown off course. After team on the roof top of a nearly by building fired a rocket into the roof of the Hotel, a small creeky helicopter flew in and dropped off four guys. They were armed with SMGs, crucifixions, bibles, holy water, and salt. After a few screams were hurt and a distinct burning sound. We can only assume what transpired. However all hostages were recovered intact and with their souls. It can be said that the operation was a success. The games proceeded to continue. The Forecast The forecast for this week looks rather light. Sun shine across the world. Although this has put our meteorological crew in a bit of a worry, they’ve ran the forecast models at least ten times but they all came back as clear skies. One of them was reported saying “HOW ARE THERE NO CLOUDS. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE”. Other than that we hope you enjoy your upcoming sunny week. That was your news for the week. We hope to see you next week as well. Logged All Hail Steel Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 355 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #1 on: March 05, 2016, 12:46:12 AM » 10/10 would read again Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2221 Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #2 on: March 05, 2016, 12:55:29 AM » holy shit, two newspapers! We haven't seen this in years! a++, keep it up Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #3 on: March 05, 2016, 07:15:05 AM » SB field reporters bringing you the best news from the ground since Issue #1 Logged Wielkopl VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 262 Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #4 on: March 06, 2016, 09:43:57 PM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 05, 2016, 12:55:29 AM holy shit, two newspapers! We haven't seen this in years! a++, keep it up As long as Bloc keeps on giving autism, we will keep giving you the news! Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Flying_Pineapple Newbie Offline 4 Personal Text Your pain is my delight, peasant. Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #5 on: March 07, 2016, 06:06:22 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on March 06, 2016, 09:43:57 PM As long as Bloc keeps on giving autism, we will keep giving you the news! >Assuming Bloc will ever run out of autism Logged Your continued existence is a passing fancy of mine, enjoy it whilst you can. Glorious Servant of Nee-chan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63023 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #6 on: March 07, 2016, 06:20:50 PM » Quote from: Flying_Pineapple on March 07, 2016, 06:06:22 PM >Assuming Bloc will ever run out of autism Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 « Reply #7 on: March 07, 2016, 10:36:18 PM » Then look forward to constant news! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3895.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 10, 2016 03:19:22 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 The World > Archives 2 Steel News, Week of February 29, 2016 << < (2/2) Flying_Pineapple: --- Quote from: VicReyes on March 06, 2016, 09:43:57 PM ---As long as Bloc keeps on giving autism, we will keep giving you the news! --- End quote --- >Assuming Bloc will ever run out of autism Pertti II: --- Quote from: Flying_Pineapple on March 07, 2016, 06:06:22 PM --->Assuming Bloc will ever run out of autism --- End quote --- Zorn: Then look forward to constant news! Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version